Bury Me Dead
by Starry-Nights-ais
Summary: Follow up to "You, Me, Equal Them?" The Winchesters and Charlie head to the deep south in the bayou of Louisiana to work a case that involves a haunted Halloween attraction with psych wards, headless horsemen, zombies, etc. Mainly Dean/OC, slight Sam/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This story is for my very good friend, Charlene D.! It's a story trade, I'm writing for her OC Charlie, she's writing for my OC Amanda! **

**As some of you may know we, me and Charlene D., have done a story trade before, so this story is a follow up to my story for her "You, Me, Equal Them?" It's not quite a sequel since it doesn't take place directly after that story, but rather a story a few hunts down the line in a series of stories. Charlene has her own series of stories and this I wrote as if it were to be placed somewhere in her series. It's set somewhere in season 1, so Dean's 26 and Sam's 22, while Charlie is 19-going on 20! **

**Rating is 'T' for language and perhaps maybe some slight sexual situations later on, but nothing heavy. Just like make-out stuff, that's it.**

**The theme of the trade is that the stories had to have something to do with Halloween! Her story for me is called "Learning The Hard Way"! It's **_**AWESOME**_** you guys should definitely go check it out! **_**I LOVE IT!**_

**** I know I don't own Supernatural, but I do own my thoughts. Basically I own what you don't recognize, except for Charlie as mentioned she's Charlene D.'s OC. I won't mention this again with this story because it's been said and done, now everybody knows that! ****

**Hope you enjoy this Charlie! ;) Without further waiting...**

* * *

**~Bury Me Dead~**

"Dean…don't you dare." Charlie warned the older Winchester backing up slowly with her hand in front of her to show him she meant business and to try and stop him if he darted at her.

As the patented smirk, which Charlie has seen repeatedly since joining the Winchester brothers; spread across Dean's face he picked up his pace chasing his elusive Butterfly. His Butterfly, whom he adored the hell out of because she took everything that he threw at her while she learned the ropes of hunting.

"Crap," Charlie muttered while running away from Dean, who held a windshield wiper in his hand. They were currently at the junk yard to get some parts for the Impala. The beautiful classic beast of a car had taken some damage on the last hunt because Dean felt like being a reckless cowboy. It quickly turned into a full on chase that Sam stood by and watched.

"Children," he muttered shaking his head while he tapped away on his laptop that sat…well on his lap, but at the same time he was happy to see Dean at such a good point in his life.

They had been on the road with Charlie for about 6 months now, nearing the end of October and still haven't found their father. The road has been quite an interesting one with its ups and downs. Charlie has learned a lot about hunting, that's not to say she's done learning because that's far from the truth. There are things that even Sam and Dean don't know about hunting. But all things considered she's learned a lot for starting off with having no background in hunting whatsoever.

How Charlie wound up staying this long is a question that remains unanswered at the moment, but Sam likes to think that it has something to do with Dean really liking Charlie. She was a college student at the University of North Carolina where the youngest Winchester had found a hunt. There had been a string of couples disappearing, five to be exact, dating back 60 years. They had thought that the campus legend about, Gimghoul Castle, Peter Droomgroole, and Fanny had something to do with the disappearances. Peter and Fanny had had a romance that stood the test of time as their spirits tried to reunite to move on, but were always thwarted of that goal by a certain jealous rival of Peter's named Joseph that vied for the attention of Fanny. Joseph eventually challenging Peter to a duel, effectively killing him. This Peter and Fanny just happened to look exactly like Dean and Charlie, being their doppelgangers; so they were pulled into this never-ending romance story to end it. But that's just how they met.

Charlie ran through some aisles of broken down cars that were left for others to salvage off of and found a decent enough vehicle to hide in. The back door opened with a creak and she looked about paranoid hoping that he didn't hear it. Then slipped into the backseat slowly closing the door, not slamming it. Just a few short minutes later as she was still trying to calm her breathing Dean ran past the vehicle she hid in crouched down on the floor.

Dean stopped as the cool fall wind behind him carried and swirled colorful autumn leaves and a familiar scent around him. It was Charlie's perfume. He turned around eyes scanning the area with his smirk turning to a soft smile, _'She has to be nearby.' _he thought to himself. Then he spotted the partially opened door of an old 50s Cadillac. He retraced his last few steps and peeked in the front passenger window to see a slumped figure down on the floor behind the front seat. The older Winchester brother got an idea in his head and walked around to the other side of the car that has it's back driver's side window opened, obviously using his super stealthy hunter skills to his advantage.

Charlie heard Dean's footsteps walk further away from her and let out a sigh of relief. Though a few moments later, "Owww!" she jumped up onto the seat as something jabbed her hind end. She squirmed around a bit, then heard that all too familiar chuckle and glared up at Dean. "What the hell was that for?" she asked rubbing where the wiper poked her, though she'd sooner consider it a stab than a poke.

Dean opened the back passenger door while he scanned the surrounding area because that's who he is. He slid in giving Charlie that smile that she was sure could convince the world into world peace, but then start up the whole conflict of which world leader gets Dean Winchester counteracting the whole world peace work it had previously did. "I just had too." Dean said and leaned over to his girl for a kiss.

"Uh-uh, no way." she pulled away from him sliding over to the other door crossing her arms. "You stabbed me."

"I'm sorry Butterfly." Dean said looking sincere, but when Charlie blushed a little bit at his nickname for her, he leaned in again with that mischievous smirk.

"Don't you 'I'm sorry Butterfly.' me with that smirk." Charlie scolded him, but he kept right on leaning in for that kiss. "I mean it Dean. That hurt." she added shrinking as far from him as she could, effectively curling up into herself on the seat.

Hovering above her, Dean replied, "I mean it too, I'm sorry." Then he put his arms around her and somehow pulled her up into a sitting position beside him in the backseat of the old 50s Cadillac. Charlie eyed the windshield wiper cautiously. Dean saw this and smacked her thigh with it, the chuckle followed as if it were his actions shadow.

Charlie immediately backhanded his arm hard. "You fu…" she started, but Sam knocked on the window. Both Charlie and Dean turned to look at him.

"As soon as we can get out of here we have a hunt to take care of." Sam replied holding up his laptop to the dirty with age window. Even through the dirty window Charlie and Dean caught a glimpse of the words: 'accident', 'death', and 'horror fans'. They then swapped looks with a smile and got out of the 50s Cadillac.

"Where is it Sammy?" Charlie asked taking the laptop off of him, which Sam was used to when it came to Charlie looking into info for whatever their current hunt was. He was also used to both Dean and Charlie calling him Sammy, but it didn't bother him quite as much when she called him that.

"Louisiana." Sam said and waited for Charlie's reaction, which was an excited wide eyed smile. Now smiling he added, "Deep down in the bayou."

"What do you think it is?" Dean asked tossing the windshield wiper in the backseat of the Cadillac. "Better not be some voodoo hoodoo queen."

"Oh come on Dean! That'd be cool! I've always wanted to confront one and ask them why they do all that evil crap." Charlie smiled up at Dean.

Dean stuck his tongue in his cheek tugging Sam's laptop from her grasp and quickly glancing over the article. Charlie tried to grab it back from him and started a little tug of war match over the laptop, which Dean won because he somehow managed to hold it above his head.

Sam stood by yet again watching their interaction. With a huff and shake of his head he said, "I don't know it could be a number of things. I was thinking that we should check the place out first before getting too far into a theory."

Charlie snapped her fingers and smiled, "Ah-ha! Smart man!" She reached up pulling Sam's face down to hers and quickly kissed his cheek, then turned to Dean. "He's smart, isn't he?" She stuck her tongue out at him and walked back to the Impala. _'Ha ha! Dean's probably all jealous! He can't take a joke!' _she thought to herself as she rounded the back end of an old Jeep into the next aisle.

Sam smiled and snickered a bit at Dean's raged face, which quickly ceased when the older glared hard at him.

"Don't be gettin' any ideas." Dean said threateningly before following the path that Charlie had taken.

Sam shook his head and he too followed Charlie back to the Impala.

* * *

Driving nearly non-stop for what seemed an eternity, but was really more equivalent to a day, Dean pulled over at a run-down motel. It being the only one he's seen for the last fifty miles or so. He turned to look at his two passengers, both asleep. Sam slumped over head rested on the passenger window and Charlie stretched out in the backseat with his beaten brown leather jacket covering her like a blanket. He got an idea. He started the Impala back up and drove over to the other side of the parking lot, which a truck driver was just about to hop back up into the cab of the semi.

After a quick talk with the truck driver, Dean quietly slid back into the driver's seat of his beloved Impala and pulled up closer to the truck, then leaving the Impala running and the music softly playing he nodded at the truck driver.

Suddenly the air horn of the massive truck broke out into the night screaming away like a demon in the middle of an exorcism as Dean yelled cussing 'turning' the steering wheel.

Both Sam and Charlie sat upright at the sudden commotion only to see blinding light in front of them, the semi-truck's headlights; and yelled for Dean to watch what he was doing.

After a moment, Dean started to laugh hysterically sliding down in his seat and then the blinding lights receded backward, then off into the night. Trying to shake the bright lights from their eyes, the passengers realizing that they had been duped into thinking that their lives were at risk glared at Dean as he exited the vehicle to catch some air before he died of asphyxiation, loss of oxygen; due to his side-splitting laughter.

"We are so getting him back for that." Charlie seethed before exiting the Impala as well. "You are an ass you,…you douche nozzle!" She pointed a firm finger at him then threw his leather jacket into his face. As the jacket slid into his waiting hands, she added, "Don't think that we'll be sharing a bed either!" Then she stormed off to the motel lobby getting the room for them with her own fake credit card.

"Man, what the hell was that for?" Sam exclaimed slamming the passenger door closed, eyes wide with rage. His breath condensing into a fog in the cool midnight autumn air.

Dean turned to face Sam with surprised, slightly angry eyes. "Had to wake you two up somehow." he retorted keeping his cool because he realized he wouldn't exactly like to be woken up that way, but at the same time it was just a joke.

"You could have done it differently!" Sam said with tight lips and then he went around to the trunk and waited for Dean to open it.

Pulling the keys from the ignition and walking back to the trunk, Dean muttered, "And there's the return of the Sammy bitch-face."

"What?" Sam asked not quite hearing his brother correctly.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it Samantha." Dean smirked yanking his and Charlie's duffels from the back end of the Impala. Sam scowled at his brother, who rather simply closed the trunk with that smirk still on his face.

"Hey morons! You coming or what?" Charlie asked holding her arms out with the keys dangling from her right hand. Pissed from getting woken up like she did. Not wasting a moment longer waiting on the Winchesters, Charlie hastily walked off to the motel room she rented for the night.

"Now you see what you did?" Sam asked turning back to Dean. "You got Charlie pissed. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome." Dean smiled widely clapping his younger brother on the back.

Sam cocked his head to the side, "You do remember what happened last time you got her pissed right?"

The older Winchester thought about that for a moment and then realization hit him. "We're not letting her alone in the store by herself for awhile." And then started to the room.

Sam laughed as he teased his brother, "Afraid of a little bit of butter slathered on the floor?"

"Hey,…" Dean turned to face his brother holding his hand out, "that shit hurt."

Laughing once more, Sam said, "You big ole bawl baby."

"Bitch." he said turning back to the motel before them.

"Jerk." Sam replied following his brother.

* * *

The next day around noon, the Winchesters and Charlie arrived in Louisiana. With excitement clearly on her face Charlie asked, "Where's the haunted creepy hay ride?" As they looked at what seemed to be an orchard.

A nearby trailer door was flung open by a young irate woman, and a man in a business suit carrying a briefcase rapidly exited. The young irate woman and another young woman followed the man. The calm woman gently closed the trailer door looking on as the other two argued.

"Our people have nothing to do with this!" the irate woman seethed glaring up at the man, turning him to face her.

"It happened on these premises." the man shot back yanking his arm away from her. "I'm sorry, but it's what has to be done." he said holding a hand out to indicate that it was not his problem and walked away.

As the man walked away the irate young woman held her forehead due to the overwhelming headache and then kicked at the dust on the ground in the direction of the man muttering foul curses under her breath. "Stupid son of a f…" she stopped upon seeing the hunters and a crowd gathering. She quickly glanced behind at the other woman and back to the crowd. "Nothing to see here, move along." More a demand than anything else.

The crowd immediately dispersed as if she were someone important and not to be taken lightly. Everyone dispersed except for Sam, Dean, and Charlie.

"Take it they're the owners?" Dean quietly asked Sam, who nodded.

"Can we help you?" the angry owner asked and promptly added sourly, "If a job is what you're looking for, we can't help you at the moment."

Thinking quick Charlie said, "Uhh,…no. We're here for the haunted hay ride. Do you happen to know the next…"

"Showtime?" the irate woman said with a nod. "6:30. You're lucky. Might get to go on one of the last rides. Anything else?"

"Amber." the other calm woman warned the irate one.

The one called Amber rolled her eyes, "Back later." she waved her hand over her head as she stalked off.

"I'm sorry. There's been some uhh,…" the calm woman looked back at Amber only to see her kick the tire of the caramel apple stand. "…some troubles." She looked back at the trio with a smile, "I'm Sarah, by the way." Then she extended her, hand shaking their hands getting introductions just incase they did want a job. "Is there anything else that I can help you with Dean, Charlie, and…Sam?" Sarah smiled a bit more a Sam than the other two.

"Yeah." Dean started slowly while looking at Sam blush just a little bit. "You wouldn't happen to know where the local motel is, would ya? Kinda want to stay in town for uhh,…" he looked over at Sam, "the events happening around here."

After receiving directions from Sarah, the hunters checked into a nice looking motel about 5 minutes down the road. Where they gathered some more information on this hunt.

"So refresh me again on what has been happening." Dean said through a mouthful of local Cajun food, which he nodded in approval at it's deliciousness.

Sam frowned a bit at Dean's ability to not pay attention to a thing he says.

Rolling her eyes, Charlie rattled off some of the key points about this hunt. "Two murders so far and probably more to come considering the pattern that Sammy boy found linking previous haunted attractions, that no longer exist; together. The deaths weren't of natural causes either. Autopsy reports found strange markings on all the victims at the back of their necks at the base. Which Sammy boy found out the markings to be of old Gaulish and French origins. Which this is where I let the smart one take over." She smirked a smart-ass smirk over at Dean, then laid back down on her bed. Annoyed that earlier she had to act happy, when all she wanted to do was rip Dean apart for waking her and Sam like he did the previous night.

"Thank you Charlie." Sam said like a teacher proud of his star student.

"Bite my head off, why don't cha." Dean grumbled ignoring Sam's comment, then wiped some sauce off of his shirt that dripped off of his food, but it only smeared into a stain. "Damn it! Explain Gaulish to me." he added quickly as he stood up.

"Very old Irish." Charlie replied in a bored fashion.

Looking away to his notes, while Dean threw his shirt aside and grabbed another; Sam explained the markings as best he could. "As Charlie said, they're old Gaulish or Irish and French mixed origins, and have something to do with a curse. From what little information that is out there about it, the curse was bestowed upon various items that belonged to a seer, soothsayer, or sorcerer of sorts, basically an old school witch. As you and I both know, witches are of commonplace around these parts of Louisiana." Sam said directly to Dean.

The older Winchester winced at the thought of dealing with witches.

"The cursed item grants you what you want, then somehow it takes it back through dire consequences." Sam added.

"By the looks of things, the markings get on the victims because they come wanting to be scared and they're quite literally scared to death." Charlie piped up.

"That's all we know about the curse and the deaths." Sam sighed setting some of his research aside and pulling some websites up on his laptop. "According to each of the victims' social networking accounts, they were excited to go to 'Gripke and Kamble: Hellion Tour', a traveling haunted hay ride attraction."

"Like a circus." Dean smiled happily sitting back down at the table.

"Yep, exactly like a circus." Sam nodded.

Still smiling happily and now chuckling the older Winchester asked, "So how did these victims die? What was the situation?"

Sifting through another pile of research, Sam pulled a few pages out. "Uhh, well both the victims so far are from out of state. The first victim being a Mallory Allington. She died in the 'Psych Ward' portion of the attraction. She was found strapped into the mock electric chair. Her hair on end and electricity traveling from fingertip-to-fingertip. Her fingerprints burnt off, almost charred. Marking on the back of her neck."

"The latest victim, a Grant Styles was found barely alive in the woods beyond the orchard. Noose around his neck, hung on a tree…" Charlie started.

"Thought you said there were two deaths?" Dean interrupted, quickly glancing up from his food which he had now resumed eating.

Sitting up, Dean's girl said, "If you hadn't interrupted you'd have an answer to that question." All Charlie got in return was an unimpressed glare, which she easily returned as she continued. "Grant died on the way to the hospital in the ambulance. The EMT's told officers that Grant was hallucinating. Reportedly he was carrying on about a headless man that was following them behind the ambulance. And I quote from the police report, 'Suddenly, we just saw Grant's face collapse into itself as if he had just been in a collision.' Both EMTs that responded are currently on paid leave for therapy."

Suddenly deciding that his food wasn't that appetizing anymore, Dean slid his food away from him. "Did the EMTs say anything else about the incident?"

"Nope." Sam said closing up his laptop. "They're the only witnesses we have so far."

"And the victims being from out of town that rules out family. Friends?" Dean asked looking between both.

"Mallory's boyfriend was on a piss break and Grant's buddies dared him to go to the attraction by himself. His friends were all accounted for at a party in Minnesota." Sam explained.

"Why the hell did Grant travel so far for a traveling haunted attraction?" Dean asked screwing up his face in confusion.

"Why do you do stupid shit?" Charlie asked, then laughed as she stood up. "That's right! You and Grant are in the same boat, you're both dumb-asses!"

Standing up, Dean shot back, "I'm a dumbass? Got news for ya sweet cheeks...I'm the smartest dumbass you'll ever know. I'm borderline genius."

Charlie snickered and then out right laughed in his face. "Genius? You? That's goddamn hysterical!"

"I have my moments, woman!" Dean bellowed.

"Yeah, moments when you're experiencing male-PMS." Charlie returned the shot.

Sam stared between them as they argued, which was normal. They argued about anything and everything. Foul curses a normal thing between them. He sighed delving deeper into some more research thinking to himself, _'This is going to be another pain in the ass case.'_

* * *

**A/N - Did you catch the title of the traveling haunted attraction? … Go look at it again. …*laughs*… Funny, right? I think it's funny! **

**Oh yeah, and the Sarah in this story isn't at all the Sarah from the episode 'Provenance'.**

**How do you like? I love reviews! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Okay here's the second chapter, but I needed to fix some things in the first chapter to make more sense. I had it that the markings on the victims necks were of Gaelic origins and said it was old French…well that's not true, it's Celtic. So went back and changed it to a mixture of Gaulish (old school Celtic) **_**and**_ **old French, so that it makes sense for being in Louisiana. It's small little info changed, but just wanted to make the readers aware. Without further waiting here's the chapter!**

**

* * *

**Sam had had enough of Dean and Charlie's arguing two hours ago and it was really starting to get at him like it normally does.

"Okay! Enough! Stop it!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs as he made a beeline to stand between them.

The entire time that they had been arguing they were standing no further than a few feet away from one another basically screaming in each other's faces.

"This has got to stop!" Sam scolded glancing between them. "You two are always at each other's throats…and for what?"

"She started it!" Dean yelled outstretching his arm, pointing at Charlie, just as she countered simultaneously, "He started it!" crossing her arms. They glared at each other.

"Oh I started this?" Charlie surprisingly calm questioned catching both Winchesters off guard. Dean had come to realize that a calm Charlie in the middle of arguing was not a good sign. She wasn't predictable then. Her calm façade contorted to an angry one as she yelled, "Was I the one to wake _me_ and Sam up last night with freakin' semi-truck headlights and it's blaring horn? Was I the one to get their face stolen by a freakin' shifter? Was I the one to bring _me _along on this journey to find _your_ father? NO! I wasn't, it was _you_! Not _me_!" She stepped up into his face about to throw down if necessary. "So do you want to try that last statement again?"

Dean leaned in with what could be considered a kiss's length away from her, but with a snarky attitude and a serious lip curl slowly said, "_You_ started it."

"Now you're just being childish." she retorted taking a slight step back, popping the hip.

"Have you two heard a _single_ word I _SAID_?" Sam bellowed with wide eyes causing both to glare at him. "Don't you two look at me like that. You two are the ones arguing all the time. I'm always the peacekeeper, but I can only do so much. It needs to be stop. You need to…"

"Need to what Sammy?" Dean asked turning, funneling his anger at his brother. "Talk my feelings out? Be the sharing and caring type of guy? Well guess what! I'm not that type of guy!" He ended glaring at Charlie.

Sam tilted his head back with a huff, "You need to take a breather and see what the real problem is here."

Dean turned completely away from those in the room with him chuckling lightly, realizing what the real problem was. Charlie was right. He started it. All of it. He picked up Sammy from college to find dad, dragged Charlie along with them because he kind of wanted a little piece of normal, and…where did it get them? No where. They still haven't found dad, Sam's had some…visions, and he'd done the one thing he'd sworn off a long time ago…he really truly liked someone. He got close to Charlie.

Charlie and Sam recognized Dean's chuckle, not as his typical happy go lucky chuckle, but the one that tried to hide his true feelings.

Sam looked at Charlie with an encouraging nod to get it over with and without another word left the motel room.

Instantly Charlie thought to herself, _'Crap, Sam! Why'd you have to go!…I'm really not the sharing and caring type either. And now I'm stuck with Dean here.' _Not that she'd ever admit, but he kind of made her nervous sometimes, times like now. Emotional Dean made her nervous.

Dean made haste to sit at the small dinette table and she then plonked herself down on one of the beds trying to avoid Dean, but she felt his eyes on her. When she looked at him, he looked elsewhere. So this is how it was going to be. Playing this game. They have done this before, usually ending in a stalemate. But in the end they just moved on, not acknowledging whatever they were fighting about a couple hours before. Not the most sane way to deal with it, but come on how many sane people hunt monsters?…None.

Half hour in and Charlie was winning. Having spent most of the time just staring at him, making him squirm uncomfortably. But then the tables changed when he looked up hard at her causing her to quickly glance and lock in on the fabric of the curtains. It had to have been the most tacky textile she'd ever seen, but it was much safer to look at than Dean at the moment. Fifteen minutes of his hard eyes on her made her finally give in.

"Dean,…I…" Charlie started just wanting spit out that she wanted to work this case and have some good old fun.

"No, Charlie. Don't. I'm not in the mood to freakin' talk!" he yelled before he got up and started to pace around.

"You really think I like talking to you when you get all mopey and crap. No, I hate it. I want to avoid it like the damn plague. But can I really avoid it when we're constantly in each others faces? NO!"

"Then get the hell out of my face and leave me alone!" Dean snapped glaring at her.

Charlie forced a laugh. "You should really be careful with you want. Especially on this case." She said snatching up her coat that she borrowed from Dean a while back, eventually claiming it as her own; and walked out the motel door, slamming it.

* * *

Walking beyond the limits of the circus that she and her best friend created, Amber stopped among what was a small clearing. Not far off in the distance she could see and smell some swamp land. The brunette leaned up against a tree looking up into the cloudy sky. "Why is this happening? We worked so hard to get where we are…" she sighed. "And, and now it's all falling apart."

She leaned against that tree for a few long moments thinking about the murders that had happened during the past week, both horrible and now they have the law on their case about lawsuits that could very well end their careers in haunted Halloween attractions… and just about everything else in the world really. After shaking off some of the stress and a few calming breaths Amber started back to prepare for tonight's massive crowd.

* * *

Walking through the town's streets was calming and Charlie was able to temporarily forget about the fight with Dean. New Orleans was interesting. There were so many different things to experience. On the top of Charlie's list was to visit one of the many gated cemeteries with above ground graves, tombs. It's almost like she was fated to become a hunter seeing as how she wanted to visit genuinely creepy places for a thrill.

Charlie laughed with that thought as she walked into St. Louis Cemetery No. 1. It was cluttered with many tombs, leaving only two foot wide or smaller grass pathways to walk. She was looking in specific for one tomb and after quite a bit of searching she found it. It was hard to miss Marie Laveau's tomb. There were crosses and other markings scratched and/or drawn on the stone door. Around the base of the tomb laid offerings of coins, herbs. beans, bones, bags, flowers, tokens and all manner of things left behind in an offering for the good luck and blessings of none other than the Voodoo Queen.

She had watched the Travel Channel a lot. The young hunter remembers watching those Halloween specials about scary/creepy places to visit and wanting to see Marie Laveau's tomb with the hopes of seeing her spirit. But now that she stood before it, it sorta paled in comparison to what she had seen while with the brothers Winchester. Charlie smiled briefly moving onto some other sight to see.

Upon walking further into the French Quarter, she heard all the sounds that one truly expected. The soft sounds of jazz somehow amazingly being propelled into the late afternoon air from a few whirring ceiling fans in a small restaurant. She followed the sounds around the corner off of the ever popular Bourbon Street. As soon as she rounded that corner the smell of scrumptiously appetizing, mouth watering food enticed her further. If Dean were with her, he'd have been running at the speed of light toward the tempting entrées with her practically flying in the air behind him as he held her hand.

Pushing the image of that out of her head, Charlie walked into the restaurant. An old man to the left side of her, sat on a stool strumming casually at an acoustic guitar as he puffed on a cigar greeted her with a head nod.

She smiled politely with a returned head nod and made her way up to the front counter. She ordered a meal, which see immediately told herself that she really didn't want to know what ingredients were used to make it. As she waited for her meal she surveyed the small restaurant a little bit more. There were black and white pictures on the walls of some fairly known celebrities that visited here, even the newer photos were in black and white. Each celebrity with huge smiles on their faces and having a great time.

"That was before." the man behind the counter said setting down Charlie's heaping plate of food. "Almost a lifetime ago." The man tapped his hands on the counter top a few times staring at the photos in nostalgia before traveling back to the kitchen.

The older man strumming on his guitar finally broke out into song as Charlie was about half way through her meal and starting to stall. The song was more like a wail or plea of agony…it was heart wrenching. Charlie couldn't stand it, so she called for and paid the check.

Going down the block, headed back to the motel, she ran into Sam, literally. She was walking towards the corner looking to the right for any cars when Sam tried to plow her over.

"Oh! Sorry…" Charlie started, but stopped upon seeing who it was. "Sam!"

"Hey, Charlie." Sam grinned awkwardly, holding her steady. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said brushing his hands off of her.

Sam was silent for a moment before asking, "How'd things go with Dean?"

Charlie glared up at him, "Your brother is a very stubborn, hard-headed assho…"

"Yeah, I know." Sam sighed, giving a look that said he didn't need to hear her well-voiced opinion because he'd heard it all before.

"I'm sorry. It's just your brother is…" she brought her hands up towards Sam's neck in mock strangulation with a little growl.

Sam simply nodded, "I know. Believe me, I know all too well." He saw Charlie's shoulders slump. "Did you work anything out?"

"No, we had one of our 'one-stares,-one-looks awkwardly-at-something' battles." Charlie explained crossing her arms and finished with a sigh.

"Who won?" Sam asked as they started back to the motel together.

"I had a strong lead and then in the last portion he took over with that damn hard cold look of his. He won." she admitted grudgingly. She has only won two of these battles out of…too many to count.

Sam chuckled earning him a glare. "What? Am I not allowed to laugh?" he asked.

"Nah, you're allowed to laugh. Just don't make it seem like you're laughing at my misery." Charlie smirked.

Smiling widely, Sam said, "I wasn't."

"So with your geek boy skills, did you find anything new on the case?" she asked.

"No." Sam sighed looking up at the sky that was starting to dim a little as the sun progressed to it's slumber. "How about you? You find anything geek girl?" he asked eyeing her out the side of his eyes.

Charlie's head snapped to him and stuck her tongue out at him, then laughed, "No." as they crossed the street.

* * *

Back at the motel, Dean had time to think some stuff through.

It started off with preoccupying his mind with the case.

'_People are dying…of what?' _He asked himself in his head. _'Seems to be…most likely a witch or damn Voodoo Hoodoo queen.' _He growled under his breath at the last fact.

'_Victims have strange Gaulish…old French marking on back of their necks after granting their wish, which was taken back once they were killed…hmm?' _Dean thought some more about the case as he looked at a photo of the marking, ending with… _'How the hell does the Halloween attraction fit into all of it?'_

Then a thought hit him…more like he finally remembered what Sam had said. _'The cursed item is possibly part of the owners possessions and is…some how passed on from one Halloween attraction to another?…'_

"My head's starting to hurt." Dean complained rubbing his forehead. He tried to think of something else anything, but it all came back to either the case, Sam, or Charlie.

Dean huffed to the air with a little smile on his face. "Charlie." he whispered as if he were telling someone a very important, world changing secret. Then he quickly forced his thoughts back to the case, but he saw her bag and thinking about the case went down the drain that fast.

He cursed himself out in all the languages he knew … he had made it a point to know the curses of as many languages he could, just in case… for letting himself get so close to Charlie. It only made the job harder and right now proved it.

After many arguments in his head, he was pretty sure that… "God, I'm turning into a freakin' chick!" he grumbled letting his head fall into his hands.

Just at that moment Charlie and Sam popped open the door, hearing what he had just said.

"Please tell me you're not PMS-ing?" Charlie said with a look of disgust. "'Cause if so,… I'm out." she added with a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the door.

"Ha ha ha ha." Dean mocked a sarcastic laugh.

Sam's turn to poke fun at Dean. "Dude, are you like…" Sam motioned with his hands to his chest, "umm,…growing outward?" Causing Charlie to bite on her lips to refrain from outright laughing, wanting to hear Dean's response.

"What?" he asked not getting it right away, but as Sam made some more motions he got it. "Ugh! Dude! That… You're screwed in the head, lil' bro!" Dean pointed firmly at him with an unimpressed glare.

Charlie left out her laugh while falling back against the nearest wall for support. "Dude, he…h-he had you going!"

That look that said 'Bite me' was sent to Charlie via Dean.

"Look…" Dean started standing up pulling on his leather jacket. "let's go out and see if anything suspicious or bad happens at tonight's show time, huh?"

"Sounds like a good plan." Sam said.

"Maybe find the cursed item!" Charlie smiled overly enthusiastic, wanting to at least be able to enjoy some of 'Gripke and Kamble: Hellion Tour'. From what she briefly saw of it earlier today, it could have been a half-way decent attraction.

The Winchesters both gave Charlie a look that said, 'Don't be that optimistic. We've never figured out a case that easily. That's just being naïve.' …or at least that's the way she took their looks.

Charlie then pushed them out the motel door and they hopped into the Impala and headed out to the Halloween attraction that was nestled among the woods.

Behind the hunters, the urban city just started to come to life. With blaring loud ethnic music to which the locals danced and swayed about. Unknown to the horror story they'll read about in the paper tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N - It's kinda shorter than the first chapter, but it's something to hold over until the next!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave reviews, they feed a writer's muse! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

The Winchesters and Charlie arrived at 'Gripke and Kamble: Hellion Tour' and finally found a parking spot in which Dean was sure no one would scratch up his baby. The trio started into the attraction, keeping a look out for any item that would have belonged to an old school witch that had a curse plaguing whoever or whatever was in it's possession. Not even out of the parking lot, the 'Hellion Tour' started.

There was a large group of friends ahead of the hunters, that were gabbing loudly about all the things that could happen tonight. Then all of a sudden a horror costume-clad man worthy of being in a Hollywood horror flick, jumped out from between two nearby cars spooking the group of friends. Their pitchy shrieks and howls of terror nearly sent the hunters into action, but they quickly realized this attraction truly means to scare the crap out of it's customers.

While the large group of friends ran off ahead, Sam, Dean, and Charlie passed the horror costume man without so much as a flicker of terror. Dean muttered something about punching the guy in the nose if he even dared to get a scare out of him.

"Where are we starting geek boy?" Dean asked stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets looking annoyed at the amount of people around.

Sam looked at his watch, "The hay ride doesn't start until 6:30, so we got about an hour to snoop around a little bit. See if there is anything out of the ordinary."

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw both the owners, Amber and Sarah leave the trailer, which seemed to be the headquarters of sorts; locking the door. Turning to face Sam and Dean, putting her arms around the oldest hunter's waist to blend in with the crowd, Charlie smiled, "The owners are leaving."

"Prefect timing." Sam said, then walked off to get lost in the crowd planning on finding a back way into the trailer and potentially finding a cursed item. Though he didn't expect it to be _that_ easy, there is always the possibility that it just _may_ be that easy. Plus Dean and Charlie could certainly use some time to themselves after that fight earlier.

Dean turned his attention back to Charlie and her arms around his waist. "What does Butterfly want to do?" he asked as some more annoying high pitched screams sounded from about ten feet behind them. "I swear I'm going to punch one of those dudes in the face."

Charlie laughed, "Well don't. We need to figure out this case with no cops involved."

"Gotta admit you want to punch that dude as well." Dean smirked.

Trying not to smile, Charlie removed her arms from Dean and pulled him further into the crowd saying, "Let's go."

Looking around, one would think that this traveling Halloween attraction was really some carnival or circus that rolled into town for a local festival of some sort. There were stands at which to play games, get face paint, and buy either crafts or food and drink. It being about a week before the end of October the smell of warm cinnamon and candy hung thick in the air.

Dean, not liking being pulled along, stepped up and put his arm around Charlie's neck leaning some of his weight onto her while his eyes scanned the various booths for some ancient cursed item.

"Stop leaning on me," Charlie laughed, pulling away from him a little bit.

Dean's obvious response was to lean more of his weight onto her, walking funny in doing so. She pinched his side and he straightened up walking properly placing his arm around her back. He was being the Dean that she had fell for and she loved that.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked as he looked longingly at a food stand.

Charlie stopped, crossing her arms. "You're hungry? After that huge Cajun meal you had earlier?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, screwing up his face as if that were the only logical answer. "Why? Aren't you?"

"No, I had a huge meal at this small restaurant. I couldn't finish half of it, but it was so delicious." Charlie explained.

"And you didn't bring any of this delicious food home?" he asked seemingly offended.

"Go get some food." she said giving him a shove in the direction of the food stand, laughing when he directed a playful glare her way.

With a foam carrier filled with food, but most importantly fries, Dean and Charlie sat down at a table. She stole a fry upon seeing the crispy golden warm and salty heaping pile that was by far better than any kind of drug. Dean chuckled, "Thought you said you were full?"

"I said I wasn't _hungry_. There is a difference. Besides…" she stole another fry, "there's always room for fries."

"Exactly," Dean nodded agreeing with her, while picking up his burger and taking a big bite into it.

"So…" Charlie started taking a quick glance around, not really noticing anything that would seem like a cursed item. "are we just going to chill out and casually look around for the item?"

Dean grabbed his beer to take a sip, but answered first, "Yeah." Soon after Dean was done eating his meal and from where he sat, tossed the foam carrier into a convenient trash can, to which he pushed his lips out with an approving smirk and nod saying, "Score." Quickly deciding to get to business he stood saying, "Alright, check each of these booths for…something a witch might have."

Charlie chuckled earning her a stiff "What?"

"We have no idea what we're looking for. That's just a little funny." she smiled.

A half hour later they had gotten caught up in browsing the booths by playing some of the games when Charlie, laughing, finally pulled Dean away from the shooting gallery. He and some overgrown redneck had gotten into a competition of sorts about who could shoot better. Obviously Dean wasn't about to back down.

"I won!" Dean called back to the older man holding up the twenty dollar bill he had gotten out of the challenge, then tucked it into his pocket with that smirk of his.

"You never cease to surprise me." Charlie said putting her cold hands into her pockets. She then looked over in time to see him lick his bottom lip slowly and bite down on it, then he just stopped walking. She followed his gaze, noting nothing of too much importance asking, "What's wrong?"

"Come here." he said latching onto her hand and bee-lined to a booth not too far away. When at the booth, Dean quickly scanned the price to play. One dollar for three softballs in order to knock over the bottles set up in a pyramid formation. But for the reason he was here he needed to upgrade the prizes a few times. So he placed the newly acquired twenty dollar bill on the counter and pointed at the desired prize, saying, "I'm winning that."

Charlie, who at this moment was surprised that Dean would want a stuffed animal, looked at what he pointed out. It was a beautiful silver butterfly shaped pendant with a pentacle in the center. At the heart of the pentacle was a rainbow moonstone. The tips of the butterfly's wings were designed with the traditional Celtic knot. She must have stared at it for the longest time, for when the man in the booth took it off of the hook it hung on and handed it to Dean, she finally came to her surroundings.

Dean looked at the piece of jewelry in his hand, bouncing it around a little bit. Then flicked his yes up at Charlie with what she assumed to be the most sexy smirk that he could ever conjure. "Does Butterfly want this?"

Speechless for a moment seeing the twinkling in his eyes as some lights behind her lit up, she couldn't do more, but nod quickly and smile brightly.

Dean undid the clasp and placed it around her neck with a smile. Taking a second longer to trace the silver necklace as it laid over her skin causing her to shiver a little, he asked, "You like it?"

Charlie picked up the pendent to give it a proper look and smiled, "Would it be alright if I said I really, really, really like it?"

"Of course." Dean smiled, the right side of his mouth rising higher than the left, giving him that adorable crooked smile.

"Thank you." Charlie blushed a little.

"Yeah, I figure you are Butterfly, so you should have a…well, a butterfly."

"Should totally get you something globby and slimy-like and call it Slug for ya." Charlie smirked.

"Oh here we go again," Dean playfully acted annoyed with his own smirk.

"Oh yeah again." Charlie cocked her head, then smiled and ran hopping up onto the bench of a nearby table. "Everybody gather 'round and listen up!"

The people around them quieted down and waited on what this young lady had to say.

Charlie pointed out Dean, "See that guy standing right there with that sexy bow-legged stance in the brown leather jacket, jeans, and Q-Tip hair?" She looked around waiting on confirmation, which she received.

"We most certainly do see him," a lady approximately in her 50s smiled feasting her eyes on him. Then she seductively growled at Dean causing Charlie to giggle, he was _so_ going to be busted on for that.

"That's my boyfriend. His name is Slug. Just wanted everybody here to know that." Charlie said looking directly at him with a smile. She saw Dean look down at his feet pretending to scratch the back of his neck, but really was trying to hide a smile and perhaps a manly blush.

"Boy! You best be gettin' yar ass over to yar girl, if ya know what's best for ya'self." the lady approximately in her 50s scolded as she used the plastic fork from her meal to point at him. Her deep southern Louisiana drawl coming out full force.

Dean looked up at the lady shocked at her bluntness, deciding to get away from her before she throws that fork at him. He walked up to the bench that Charlie was on saying, "You just don't know how to behave do you?"

Still standing on the bench Charlie slowly smiled widely down at him, thinking of what her next move should be, which at this moment there was only two options. Dean reached up putting his hands on her waist when she instantly decided to jump on Dean, wrapping her legs around his waist as he easily caught her. "Well-behaved women never make history." Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kiss her." the lady scolded and the pair realized that everyone was still watching.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" Charlie asked knowing he would.

"Nah." Dean said making a face followed by a light chuckle, but not many heard it as Charlie kissed him.

* * *

Sam walked out of the back door to the owners trailer that he found unlocked…how people remember to lock the front, but not the back still amazes him to this day. There seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary on his quick, but thorough look around. Still didn't eliminate the owners on having the cursed item. Rounding back around to the front, he realized that he got out just in time as he saw Sarah, one of the owners, walk up to the locked front door. He observed that she looked very rushed and then as if to prove that point she cussed as her keys fumbled out of her hands to the ground beside the steps.

"Let me get those for ya." Sam said jogging over and retrieving the set of keys for her.

Sarah sighed in relief as he dropped the keys in her hand, "Thank you… Sam? Right? From earlier?"

With a quick breath in through his teeth and a soft chuckle, Sam nodded, "Yeah. That's me."

Sarah smiled and blushed lightly, "Umm, I know this probably isn't the best time, but did you want to go out sometime? I mean, it won't have great promise of a relationship, but…" she started to ramble, when Sam cut her off.

"Sure."

"Really?" she half smiled.

"Yeah, we all need to have a little fun right?" Sam nodded, thinking that this was a great way to either rule out or pinpoint the owners as being in possession of the cursed item.

"That's what I say all the time." Sarah radiantly smiled. "Well, umm, how about…tomorrow for lunch?"

"Sounds perfect to me." Sam nodded, then added, "You look pretty busy, I'll leave you what you were doing. Looking forward to tomorrow." He gave a small wave as he walked off to go find Dean and Charlie.

* * *

"What took so long?" Dean asked as Sam came into view.

Sam rolled his eyes slightly as he came to a stop before them. "Checked the trailer thoroughly and there was no sign of the item." he explained looking around at some employees heading out into the woods, possibly to their spots for the hay ride.

"We checked the booths pretty thoroughly," Dean smirked briefly, "didn't find anything either."

Charlie pulled Dean's hand from his pocket and pushed the sleeve of his jacket up to look at his watch. "We got like ten minutes before the hay ride starts."

Taking his arm back, Dean stuffed his hand back in his pocket. "To the supposedly creepy hay ride we go."

* * *

The line for the hay ride was long, but luckily the Winchesters and Charlie got onto the second batch for the ride. There were two huge wagons that were each being pulled by four horses. The horses were decorated in black and red reigns with silver details or rather studs on them in the hopes of making them seem scary or intimidating. But Charlie was still able to see the sweet and caring animals underneath all the Halloween paraphernalia.

The driver of the wagon they were on wore a mask and make-up to depict a man with the side of his face hanging by a small portion of skin down by his jaw. His clothes were tattered and dirty with both dirt and blood.

Charlie didn't plan on looking at the driver too much. Though she's been hunting for roughly six months, she was not used to the dead bodies or mass amounts of blood. On a case a few months back, there was a woman murdered by a poltergeist and… her blood was all over the place…almost like the room was painted with blood. It seemed like she had swallowed a bomb and it exploded from inside of her. That was too gruesome for her, but that was just the sight of it. The smell was a million times worse. The iron metal smell paired with a rotting corpse…that was enough to make even Dean really nauseous.

Instead Charlie looked around at the other people along for the ride. Most seemed to be anywhere from high school to college age. Just a slight twinge jealousy came over her at the fact that as long as she was hunting, she wouldn't be able to get the full experience of college.

A cackled laugh from the driver, shook everyone, or at least the non-hunters, from their not yet scared state of mind. "Welcome! Welcome!" he said as everyone was finally seated. "Just some rules for all ye about to enter the Land of the Hellions. Keep your hands and legs inside the wagon for some Hellion make sure like to eat it or use it for a potion to kill your kind. There are some psychos among those of us that belong to the Hellion-ian community, be scared….be very scared." he creepily varied his voice as he eyed some of the people in the wagon before plopping himself back down onto the driver's bench with what was supposed to be an evil laugh.

Dean huffed and just loud enough for Sam and Charlie to hear, he said, "These places are so lame."

The hay ride commenced. Everyone getting spooked from horrible (and fake) beasts that popped out from the darkness of the woods or terrified from a psychopath with a chainless chainsaw. Except Sam and Dean, they've seen it all before, so they were fairly immune to it. Charlie however, tried to act as if it didn't scare her because she did know that it was all fake and that she was going to be alright for she's been in seriously scary situations on hunts with the Winchesters. But her death grip on Dean's arm and her moving closer and closer to him proved that she was in fact scared to some capacity.

Dean looked over at Sam, who nodded at her grip on his older brother's arm and smiled a little.

"You okay, Char?" Dean asked, lowering his head a little to look in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm not scared." she got out in about a split second with a nervous smile.

* * *

At the end of the hay ride, they were left where they didn't begin.

"Make your way through the Land of the Hellions to return safely to the Land of the Living." the driver vaguely said with an evil smirk before making the horses trot away, probably back to the beginning of the hay ride for the next batch of people.

"Yeah, I'm totally punching him in the nose when we back." Dean said glaring at the retreating figure of the wagon.

"Well, looks like…"

"_Arrrgggahhh!" _a deformed swamp like creature yelled behind Sam, who whipped around and had the creature laying on his chest squealing about the pain in his arm in no time flat. "Let me go!"

"Sorry." Sam said realizing that he had overreacted and helping the guy up.

"Jesus! It's just a show!" the man yelled before walking off somewhere.

"Gee Sam, you a little jumpy there?" Dean joked with a half smile.

Sam's breathing had picked up a little bit with the scuffle that had happened and was now glaring at his brother. "Let's just get on with this Hellion Tour huh?"

"Yeah, lets." Charlie smiled, hoping to avoid any sort of brotherly squabble.

The trio started off to decide which way to go to get back to the 'Land of the Living', when they heard a high pitched terrorized and agonized scream from the woods behind them. They took off in a dead run to help whoever was in need of help.

* * *

**A/N - There is a picture of what the necklace looks like that Dean won for Charlie! Hope you liked that part Char!**

**Please leave reviews and let me know how you like or don't like it! Suggestions are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sprinting through the dense woods that surrounded the haunted Halloween attraction proved to be difficult. The branches of the trees were being swatted aside as the trio of hunters ran towards the terrorized and agonized scream, almost hitting the person behind them in the face. Mud compacting under their rapid footfalls becoming smushed into the treads of the footwear they wore and again being kicked up with each progressive step forward.

"Wait." Dean said stopping holding his arm out listening. It was silent for a moment,… too quiet. "That's eerie." he said in a low tone, just above a whisper.

Quieting their breathing to listen intently, they stood there waiting for any sort of sound of distress. Be it hurried running, crying, yelling, a gunshot, anything; but it was too quiet.

Dean pulled his gun, unlocking the safety. With a quick look back at Sam and Charlie, he nodded and then took off towards the left.

Sam and Charlie both pulled their own guns and removing the safety with ease. They've done this plenty of times in the past six months that it was routine by now. They'd split up, gun held ready and poised for any attacker, and search the surrounding area before returning where they started. As Sam took off to the right, Charlie headed straight in.

What seemed to be a lifetime later, but was really only about eight to ten minutes later, another terror and agony filled scream sounded through the woods. This far in now, it was heard much more clearly, it was a woman for sure.

Charlie wondered if Sam and Dean heard it as well, but she wasn't about to wait on them. Someone was in need of help, she was going to do her damnedest to help and get them to safety with their lives.

Moving stealthily through the woods, making sure to stay quiet, so as to have the element of surprise if needed, Charlie found the woods getting slightly brighter. Before she knew it, she was coming up on another portion of the attraction with some bright lights, but she wasn't about to put her gun away just yet. Trying to make out what portion this could be, she stared through the thicket at what would seem like a large patch of desert with a macadam road still being made, but nothing seemed to be happening.

'_That's weird.' _she thought to herself, before hearing that scream again.

It snapped Charlie back into action. That scream was near by, but she must have passed it somehow, because it came from behind her. Aiming her gun higher she started back the way she came. A rustling from the both sides of her caught her attention.

"Who's there?" she called out. "I will shoot your candy asses!"

"Calm down, it's me Char." Dean's voice came to her from her right as his footsteps became more pronounced.

"Sam over here." the younger Winchester said so he wouldn't get shot at.

The scream again pierced through the air causing them to acknowledge that it wasn't from too far away, so again they took off in a run to find who needed help.

Soon enough they came upon a clearing of sorts and stopped. This seemed to be where the scream came from, but no one was there.

Charlie broke the silence, "Where the hell is this screaming coming from?"

"Hel- hello?" a woman's shaky voice asked. Then a young woman's head peered out from the base of a nearby tree. "Is-is he gone?"

"Is who gone?" Charlie asked taking a careful step forward, but the young woman backed off fast, scared out of her mind, only stopping when her back came in contact with another tree. During that quick movement, Charlie spotted a little bit of blood on the side of her neck.

"We're not going to hurt you, we're here to help." Sam said working his puppy eyes.

The young woman looked around at the surrounding trees dreadfully with fear obviously apparent. "He's out there and he's going to kill me." she said, a few tears rolling down her face.

Charlie crouched down to make herself less threatening and asked, "Who?"

The young woman pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face, sobbing.

Looking back at Sam and Dean, Charlie was wide eyed, asking for Sam to deal with this because this really wasn't her line of specialty. Sure she could do it, but Sam was so much better at it.

Sam stepped forward and kneeled beside Charlie, "Hey, can you tell us what happened? Was it a part of the show?"

"No!" the woman yelled with her face still hid by her knees.

Charlie got up and pulled Dean away so that Sam could work on getting out what happened without the young woman feeling threatened. "Do you have any idea what this could be?" she asked the oldest Winchester.

"Not a clue. It could be anything at this point. Did you happen to see any sign of the mark on…" Dean paused and pointed casually to the back of his neck.

"Not from what I could see. There was some blood on the side of her neck though."

"Alright," he sighed, "whatever it is, is going to make sure it kills her." Dean replied quietly making sure that Sam or the girl didn't acknowledge they heard him. "We have to stay with her until we figure out what it is."

"Yeah, I know." Charlie said looking over at the poor weeping girl, feeling sorry for her. "Man, she is really upset." She looked back at Dean and realized that he wasn't in the very least paying attention to what she said as he was looking, more like glaring really into the portion of the woods they came from. "What?" she asked. Then she too heard it.

There were people coming through the woods here, to possibly get a short cut back to the beginning or just hang out here in the woods. They were laughing loudly and making a big deal about how they were 'cheating the system' by cutting through the woods.

"Come on, let's try to avoid them coming through here." Dean said walking forward.

Once the band of at least 10-15 friends got closer, Dean and Charlie stood in their way.

"Turn around and go back out the way you came." Dean said in his 'I'm-not-taking-your-shit'-attitude.

"Ooooh!" one of the young men said with obvious fake scaredy-cat gestures. "I'm so scared. What's the dude with the leather jacket and his girl going to do if we don't? Huh?"

They noticed that he, as well as a good portion of his friends; were drunk. Charlie was real tempted to threaten about putting a cap in his ass, but that wouldn't go over too well.

"Look they're even trying to scare us away with glares!" he laughed pointing out their faces, then got up in Dean's face. "Think that scares me, _Pleather_?" he said hitting Dean's jacket.

"Rob, let's just go back." a girl with long curly red hair said pulling on his arm.

"If I were you, I'd listen your girl and head back." Dean said ready to just knock this kid on his ass.

"See, that's where your problem is." Rob laughed and yanked his arm away from the red head pointing at Dean, "You listen to your girl." He again laughed loudly, "A real man makes his girl listen to him. We're going through _here_ and you can't stop us." With his arm now tightly around the red head's neck, he and his buddies passed by Dean and Charlie.

Not wanting to start too much of a conflict, Dean and Charlie followed the group of friends through the woods to make sure that they got to the other side and out of harms way.

When they came across the young sobbing woman and Sam, Rob laughed. "That's real scary! Where's all your blood and shouldn't half of your face be missing?" He directed at the girl, then turned away as she cried some more, "And shouldn't you be in a monkey man costume for Big Foot?"

Charlie stepped forward, "Get the hell out of here, you sorry ass loser!"

"Oh my, I'm so scared!" Rob laughed, but promptly got served with a knuckle sandwich from the female hunter.

"She's been attacked, you moron! Can't you see she's upset?" Charlie yelled at him.

Rob picked himself up off the ground and started off. The red head, whom they'd found was named, Jill yelled after him. "Rob get back here, we can't leave this girl out here like this." But he just continued on his way.

Jill pulled out her cell phone, but there was no signal. Feeling helpless, she said, "I'll send some help out here as soon as I can."

"Thanks." Charlie said and looked over at Sam still consoling the young girl, then Jill left catching up to her friends. "Let me talk to her Sam."

"Yeah sure." Sam said going over to talk with Dean.

Charlie sat down beside her. "So uhh,…I'm Charlie and these two guys are brothers. Sam was just talking to you, he's a geek. Really smart. And then his brother, the shorter one with dark blond hair, is Dean. They're really nice guys. They helped me out in a situation… kinda like this."

The young girl looked up at Charlie. "Really? Did they help you out with something that you _never_ thought could happen?" she asked defensively.

"Yeah, actually." Charlie nodded. "And I've been helping them help others ever since."

The young woman stayed quiet.

"So I saw the blood on your neck. Normally in what we do, I'd ask if it was a vampire, but they look way too small. I have to ask, what bit you?"

The young woman still stayed quiet, but looked as if she was close to telling them.

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Charlie asked.

"Natalie." the young woman said softly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Natalie, though I wish it were on much better terms." Charlie smiled at her. "Look I really do hate to push, but…"

"You want to know what bit me?"

"Yeah."

"Just look up." Natalie said, again hiding her face between her chest and knees.

Charlie was confused, but looked up all the same. "Holy…" she stood up, "Dean, Sam. Look at this."

"What the…" Dean started.

"Is that…" Sam began.

"…baby dolls?" the brothers asked at the same time squinting their eyes for a better look.

There were mutilated and dismembered, sometimes even headless and eyeless; baby dolls hanging among the branches. Some were dirty, burned, painted to look monstrous and demonic. It wasn't the most horrendous sight the hunters have ever seen, but it was certainly one of the creepiest.

"It was Chucky." Natalie sobbed. "Chucky wants to kill me."

"What did this Chucky, look like?" Dean asked, causing Natalie to glare up at him as if he had said it to poke fun at the situation.

"What?" she incredulously asked.

"Chucky, what did he look like?" Dean repeated himself.

"It was a doll! What more information do you need!"

After some more time spent, talking with Natalie about the doll Chucky, his 'Tale of the Tape', and some searching the surrounding woods; Sam found a baby doll lying on the ground with some fresh blood around it's mouth. Fresh or not it's still disturbing.

Then the red head from earlier, Jill returned with the owners and a couple of policemen in tow.

Sam pulled Dean aside as Charlie was helping keep Jill calm. "Dude, there is no way that this can be _the_ Chucky. That was some pissed off serial killer with wicked voodoo skills and bad anger management problems."

"Son of a bitch." Dean muttered getting angry, he so did not want to deal with a killer doll that had voodoo skills. He didn't want to deal with a killer doll period. "Okay, so we know that people come here wanting to be scared, don't know if she has the mark, but she probably will pretty soon."

Sam looked far off, in thought.

"Hello earth to geek boy?" Dean waved his hand before his little brother's face, snapping his fingers.

"Most of the victims so far were…" he paused as a police officer passed. "The victims were killed by something from a movie or an urban legend."

"What?" Dean asked, Sam's idea not sinking in just yet.

"Think about it. Electrocution in the psych ward. A headless horseman. Chucky. This cursed item we're looking for might be in the possession of a horror movie buff, someone who follows urban legends, or likes to play on people's deepest fears from movies." Sam rambled out.

"Yeah, well those fears are irrational." Dean muttered out. "Most of all that is all Hollywood stuff is fake."

"Most people out there know it's fake, but don't really want to believe it." Sam countered. "Look it's the only thing that I can think of that connects the killings, besides them happening here at this Halloween attraction."

Charlie came over, seeming worried about Natalie. "We can't leave her alone tonight. She's been through so much already and…"

Suddenly Natalie yelled, "NO! I'm not going into the psychiatric hospital! I'm not crazy! Chucky attacked me! See he bit my neck! He's lying right there!" she pointed at the seemingly harmless, but creepy baby doll.

"Alright Miss, but you have to come with us to the hospital." the police officer said grabbing onto her arm to try and calm her down.

"Let go of me! He's going to find me! No matter where I go! He'll find me and kill me!" she screamed. "I know how he works! He always found Andy! He won't rest until I'm dead, I know too much about his plan!"

Charlie turned away as the EMT's shot Natalie up with a sedative causing her to slump in the police officers arms as she tried to get out some more murmurs about Chucky.

* * *

After about three hours in the hospital, lots of coffee, talk amongst the three hunters, and crappy nighttime television, Natalie was released with some prescribed pain meds, sleep, and no late night scary movies. She knew everyone looked at her like she was a quack and just wanted to forget that this whole thing ever happened.

Sam was the one that spotted her leaving rather quickly. "Guys, she's leaving."

Charlie jumped up and followed her out to the bus stop. "Hey, Natalie!" she called out running to catch up with her. "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone." was her curt reply before turning heel walking down the side walk, intent on getting home by foot.

"I'm just making sure that you're okay." Charlie said, again following her.

Stopping and turning to face Charlie, Natalie said, "_Okay_? Making sure I'm okay? I'm far from okay! But that's totally fine because everybody thinks I have a mental problem, which I don't!"

"I know you don't." Charlie said calmly. "That's why me and my friends want to help you with this."

"What is _this_ exactly? Huh?" Natalie asked. "Because I'd sure love to know where to send the therapy bill!"

"I don't know exactly what it is, but we're working on it."

"See, you don't even have an answer." Natalie huffed rethinking her judgment. Maybe she really did have a mental problem. "Just leave me alone. I never want to see your or your friends faces ever again."

"Natalie!" Charlie called out knowing it was a lost cause, but that didn't stop her from yelling out, "We can help you! Just let us!"

Natalie didn't even show that she had heard her.

* * *

About a half hour later, Natalie walked into her house, not even bothering with turning on any of the lights. She headed straight for the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. Grabbing the bottle of Smirnoff, she took a swig right from the bottle. Tonight was hell on her mind and she didn't want to dwell on it any further.

Deciding last minute on something that she was warned against by the doctor, she greedily snatched her favorite brand of salty chips and plopped down before the television on her couch. Eventually finding what she wanted, she watched _Chucky: Child's Play_.

She wasn't about to die, damnit. If he wanted to kill her, she was going to fight back. What better research than watching multiple ways that almost killed him before.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Charlie woke up with Dean's arm over her waist and him snoring in her ear. "What a lovely wake-up call." she muttered as she got up to go to the bathroom.

She was surprised to see that even Sam was still in bed. Hell, yesterday was a long day. They had just gotten into town, fought for like half the day, and then checked out the Hellion Tour, which lead to being in the hospital for three hours with Natalie…yeah, long day.

Charlie grabbed her duffel on the way and had a much deserved shower. Then finally ready for the day, she went out to get the routinely morning coffee. General rule among her and the Winchesters, first to get up, gets the morning coffee. Feeling a little generous, Charlie also got a dozen of donuts. Half a dozen, two for each one of them is never filling. About to leave the small coffee and donut shop, the local morning paper caught Charlie's eye with the headline of:

"WOMAN ATTACKED AT HALLOWEEN ATTRACTION LAST NIGHT, FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING"

Charlie set the coffee and donuts down to get out the needed 75 cents to get the newspaper from the machine. Then headed back to the motel as fast as she could with her arms full.

* * *

**A/N - Wow, that took a lot out of me to write that, but I love the way it turned out! Hope that you're still liking it Char!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam had just gotten up a few minutes ago. He noticed that Charlie was gone, probably to go get them some breakfast, but most importantly coffee.

There was a lot to do today. Besides looking more in the case as per usual, the hunters were in general agreement to go check on Natalie sometime during the day. Then there was the lunch date with Sarah. Sam smiled a bit as he rinsed his toothbrush and prepared to start his morning ritual. Sarah was a pretty nice girl. If he could mix a bit of business and pleasure in just one small hour, then… that was fine with him. He hasn't dated or even attempted to flirt with another female since…Jessica, it was still hard to think about her; but maybe it was time to start the progress of moving on… somewhat. Baby steps.

Just as he started to brush his teeth the door to the motel slammed open with a hurried, "Sam. Dean. We got a problem." from Charlie.

Dean, who had just woken up; blinked in the direction of the door that let in the cool morning air and bright light. "Shut the damn door." he complained shielding his eyes.

Charlie kicked the door shut with her foot, then went over to the little dinette table setting down the coffee and doughnuts, which Dean finally smelled and was quickly helping himself to his normal black coffee. Charlie then held the morning paper up so that both the Winchester brothers could see it.

Sam had walked over while he brushed his teeth, then stopped as the big headline of: 'WOMAN ATTACKED AT HALLOWEEN ATTRACTION LAST NIGHT, FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING' started to sink in. "Natalie." he sighed feeling guilty.

Dean snatched the paper from Charlie's hand and silently read the caption below a picture of policemen and EMTs removing a gurney with an occupied body bag atop of it as an obviously curious audience watched. "Guess we know what today's plan is then." He said as he tossed the paper onto the table, then silently ooh'ed as he grabbed a glazed doughnut.

* * *

Sam and Dean entered the morgue with their fancy FBI suits on, quickly flashing their badges to the lady behind the front desk and walking with steadfast purpose toward their destination.

"Dr. Martin?" Sam asked as they stepped through some huge metal swinging doors into the autopsy room.

A short little man approximately 5 foot 7 inches at the most, stood up from a neat and tidy desk. "That's me." he warmly smiled with an extended hand, which Sam and Dean briefly shook. "Take it you two are Agents Rutherford and Jones?"

"Yep." Dean said really wanting to be out of this monkey suit already. "Could we see the body?" he asked getting to the point of the trip here.

Dr. Martin walked around the desk and across the room to the wall with the metal containers that held the bodies. He opened the metal door numbered 22 as he explained how she came in. "Natalie Ewing, she just arrived here this morning with multiple stab wounds all over her body. Died of this stab wound in particular." he noted referencing her chest while slipping on some examination gloves. "Pierced her heart enough that she died within a few minutes."

Dean muttered, "Bastard wanted her to suffer."

With his gloves firmly on, the doctor leaned closer to the woman's neck. "Then, see all these puncture marks on her neck, they kinda look like real tiny bite marks."

"What could have caused that?" Sam asked curious as to what a normal person would postulate it to be, which he knew for more than a fact that it was from the bite of a possessed baby doll.

"The most reasonable thing I can come up with is…" the doctor trailed off, shaking his head. With a sigh he finished his statement, "is possibly a staple remover. Could be wrong though." Dr. Martin suggested with a shrug.

"And uhh, these bruises,…" With a raised eyebrow, Dean pointed to her wrists and just above her elbows on her upper arms. "she was tied up?"

"Police reports say she was tied tightly to a chair." the doctor responded with a nod. "Seems she was tortured by her killer."

"Did you find anything else unusual?" Sam questioned.

"Uh-huh. On the back of her neck is a strange symbol of some sort. Kinda looks like uhh, a branding mark." the doctor said as he lifted her shoulder to the men, whom he thought were federal agents, so they could see what he was talking about.

The brothers leant down and shortly after, Sam cast Dean a silent look of confirmation upon seeing the familiar symbol.

"Thank you for your time doctor." Sam nodded, then he and Dean left the morgue.

Dean slipped into the drivers seat, but didn't start up the car just yet. Instead he stared out the front window while mindlessly playing with the keys.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked seriously confused as to why his brother didn't just pull out and gun it down the road like a bat out of hell, like normal.

"That girl, Natalie… Man, that could have been Charlie." he said quietly.

Sam mentally sighed, "Yeah, but it wasn't. Plus Charlie would have totally kicked that doll's ass." Dean looked at him rather pointedly about to say something, but Sam beat him. "Charlie is too good of a hunter to…"

"It's not just this specific case!" Dean nearly yelled. "She could get hurt at any time, on any damn case." With that said Dean shoved the key into the ignition and pulled out onto the road like a bat out of hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charlie had went to talk to the owners of the haunted Halloween attraction. When she arrived at the attraction location, there was practically a mob of people collecting in the parking lot. They were chanting about something, but it was non-descript as it wasn't in sync at all. Walking further onto the grounds, Charlie spotted Amber and Sarah talking with the police yet again, along with some suited men as well. Looked like lawyers to the young hunter's eyes.

After about 15 to 20 minutes or so, the police and suited men left and Charlie walked over to talk with the owners.

Sarah got a small smile on her face when she saw Charlie, "Hey." she smiled as Amber seemed rather annoyed with having to deal with more questions about what happened, but still managed the faintest of smiles.

Charlie politely replied and got straight to what needed to be taken care of. "Can the three of us talk in private?"

"Uhh, yeah. Sure. Come on in." Amber said going into the trailer that served as headquarters.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sarah asked as Charlie closed the door behind her.

"Oh. No, thanks. I'm fine." the hunter politely declined.

"So what did you want to talk about then?" Amber asked motioning for her to take a seat on one of the two couches or a recliner.

Seeing as how Dean would have taken the recliner in no time flat, had he been there; Charlie took a seat on the couch opposite the owners by default.

"Well I heard about Natalie this morning and…" Charlie started, but was cut off by Amber.

"All of our staff was accounted for last night. We were holding a meeting during the estimated time of Natalie's death." she spit out with a bit of venom. Then she shook her head, sighing. "Sorry, a lot of similar conversations started just like that in the past week or so. Still in the mindset of dealing with obnoxious authority. Sorry."

"It's alright, I understand. Obnoxious authority gets to me too." Charlie explained and briefly thought of how a couple of months ago, the boys were arrested being caught with guns in the woods while hunting the ghost of a minister - a two-centuries-old madman with a hook for a hand. The police took both Sam and Dean in, while Charlie had stayed back at the motel believing Dean when he said it was going to be quick. So Charlie had to bail their asses out saying the whole stunt was for a frat pledge and only knowing so because her boyfriend couldn't keep his mouth shut about the plan. Getting back to the topic at hand, Natalie's death; Charlie continued, "But uhh, if you don't mind,… well I want to find who did this to Natalie and the other two, but I need to know some things first."

Amber and Sarah shared an uncomfortable look, before Sarah said, "The best thing that you can do is stay out of the law's way and not interfere. It's bad enough that we're already going to be suffering the consequences of at least one death happening here on our rented premises. We don't need other charges put against us."

Charlie tucked that last bit of information away and smiled intent on leaving Sam to get the required information from Sarah during their lunch date thingy, which he only confided in telling her. If Sam, had told Dean, he'd have made a big deal about it. "You'll let me know if I can help at all?"

"Certainly. Any help that we can get now, is welcomed." Amber said, then with a laugh added, "As long as it's legal."

Standing up to leave, Charlie remembered the mob of people outside, "By the way, why are all those people out there for?"

"Protesters." Amber said with disdain. "They think that Halloween is evil since all these people are dying strange deaths, which they are blaming on us." Then quietly she muttered, "Given the circumstances, I don't blame them."

"Oh. Well I've got to get going. Got some things to do." Charlie smiled acting rushed to get out and do some errands. "See ya."

About a fourth of the way back to the motel, she got a phone call. Smiling when she realized that it was Dean. She answered with a, "What's up Slug?"

Despite his moodiness, Dean smiled a little. "Hey, we checked out Natalie's body." he took in a sharp breath. "She's got the mark on the back of her neck. We're going to go check out the crime scene right now." Dean smirked as he added, "Before Sammy's little lunch date."

Charlie heard Sam in the background say, "Dude, you're such a freakin' jerk!" She had to chuckle at that.

"So I'll meet ya back at the motel when we're done. Alright, Char?"

"Okie dokie." Charlie said, then hung up.

Dean looked at his phone prior to snapping it shut, saying, "Man, I really like that woman. She says 'okie dokie'."

Sam was glad to see that at least his brother was in a better mood now. Though he knew his older brother was just pushing what was bothering him down for another time.

Having some time to waste because she surely didn't want to stick around in the motel, Charlie wandered around town a bit more. Looking in places that she hadn't looked yesterday on her adventure. She came across a slew of businesses that varied in items. Some had clothing and accessories, others had art, antiques, books, rare coins, knives, lingerie, perfumes, Voodoo stuff and so many more things. She smiled as she made her way into the first of many shops that she planned to go into.

* * *

The black 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up to a small house that sat further back from the road and, it seemed, away from the other houses. It was crossed off with yellow caution tape. The police had already done their job and split.

"Let's go." Dean said already pulling at the handle of the driver door.

Sam stood up out of the passenger seat with a sigh, not sure if he was ready to see a gruesome bloody scene already this morning. But all the same, he walked along with Dean to the front door still in their FBI suits. He canvassed the area as Dean steadily pick-locked the door open making it fast enough to seem as though he actually had a key. He had to admit that Dean was really good at that.

The smell hit both the Winchesters first. That unmistakable smell of iron and decay, mixed with the pleasant smells of the setting, which in this situation was citrus.

Great, iron and citrus, forever a smell that will remind them of this specific case.

Dean glanced around as they stood in the foyer. "No blood yet." he noted taking a few steps forward and looking up the stairs. Nothing seemed disturbed upstairs. He turned and looked further down the hall, spotting some drops of blood in a doorway near the end. A quick glance back at Sam and they started down the hall.

Not even a few feet away from the drops of blood the smell worsened and the Winchester brothers just knew that the death of Natalie Ewing took place in the kitchen. Peeking in through the kitchen doorway, they saw the table at an odd angle. Two of the matching chairs seemed undisturbed; while one of the other two was knocked over on it's side, and the remaining was in the middle of the room. Blood splatters radiated from around the solitary chair.

"That's… a lot of blood." Sam grimaced, trying to calm his stomach.

Dean stepped over the threshold, his eyes and mind trying to piece together exactly what happened.

Sam walked back through the hall, entering the living room and appeared in the other entry way to the kitchen across from Dean. "There's a bag of chips and a half empty bottle of Smirnoff on the coffee table."

"Okay, so…she was watching some television, trying to get what happened off her mind?" Dean theorized as he noticed blood all over the handle of one of the kitchen drawers in specific. Carefully, using the edges of the drawer's front panel, he opened it seeing a bunch of knives.

"Most likely." Sam agreed with a nod.

"Look at this." Dean said moving to the side so Sam could see. "Someone went straight for the knives. Betting it was Natalie that came in here after pushing that baby doll off her neck, intent on stabbing him to death or something."

"Goes to prove why the table would be askew."

Dean gave Sam a funky look. "Dude, who even uses the word 'askew'?"

Sam blinked in a bored fashion and turned back into the living room. After a few short moments, Sam called out to Dean as he made his way back into view, "Guess what she was watching?"

Leaning a forward a bit to get a view of his little brother, Dean saw the VHS case for the first part of the Chucky movies in Sam's hand. Dean muttered a curse, then noticed something on a rung of the chair used to torture the young woman. Stepping closer, he realized it was a small piece of fabric. Picking it up to show Sam, "Look familiar?"

Sam huffed, "Clothing of the baby doll."

* * *

Charlie walked out of a vintage clothing store, smiling only a little. It was kinda wrong to be working on a case in which a victim just died on…technically your watch and be happily shopping, but how could one not be happy in the Big Easy? Especially when it was such a nice day outside. Hell, that's what she'd be doing if she were here for any other reason other than hunting, but she was here hunting.

Rather than pulling herself into a major headache, Charlie walked into a book store. Maybe she could find something to keep her entertained on the way to the next hunt. With that thought, she decided to check out one of the occult stores later on for a new resource book. Though more than likely Dean will say that the book is filled with fake crap and Sam will give an agreeing smile and nod. She still loves to pester them with possible new resources.

The life of being a female traveling with the Winchesters had its ups and its downs, but it was such a blast shooting evil Caspers in the face! Of course, annoying the hell out of the Winchesters was in it's own league of fun!

* * *

Dean pulled up at the traveling haunted Halloween attraction dropping off Sam and with a wave was off to find Charlie.

Sam walked through the grounds searching for Sarah, seeing as how he couldn't find her at the 'headquarters'. Then soon the youngest Winchester found her and Amber in a nearby canopied eating area talking with some more lawyers, police, and reporters.

Sarah glanced over and saw him as he awkwardly waved. She excused herself quickly, making her way to Sam. "I'm so sorry about this, but I can't make our lunch date. An impromptu meeting further pressing the bad reputation while trying to do damage control."

A small polite smile spread across Sam's face, "Well, then how about diner sometime? Tonight, perhaps?"

Sarah let out a relieved sigh, "If this meeting doesn't take too long, then yes, I'd love dinner with you."

"I'll give you my number incase you can't make it. Just give me a call then, alright?" Sam said as he scribbled his number neatly down on a napkin.

"Sarah!" Amber whisper-yelled from the short distance away looking really uncomfortable.

"Thanks, but I gotta go." Sarah smiled before trotting away back to the meeting.

* * *

Charlie was in yet another of New Orleans wonderful vintage clothing stores becoming annoyed. There was a couple in the store being slightly obnoxious. She didn't see them, but she certainly heard them.

"Ooh, this would look so cute on you!" the young girl cooed to her boyfriend, who playfully and exaggeratedly sighed in an annoyed fashion.

Charlie rolled her eyes hanging a pair of funky looking jeans back on the rack and then moved to another nearby rack. Just as she started to look through the clothes on this rack labeled as _'80's Rocker'_, the annoying couple came around to her side of the store. Expecting to see some valley girl and her prep of a boy toy, Charlie quickly glanced at them, but had to do a double take.

"Charlie?" the girl asked with a slowly spreading smile.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait. This chapter is just a small, kinda boring, but necessary chapter. Hope you like it nonetheless!**


	6. Chapter 6

The young girl stepped foreword, again asking, "Is that you, Charlie?"

Charlie gulped down staring at her college friend Macy from back in North Carolina.

"My god, it is Charlie!" Macy exclaimed quickly hugging her, then she stepped back giving Charlie a once over. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in, in like… forever!"

Charlie managed to laugh now. "Yeah, it has been awhile, huh?"

"Are you…" Macy started, but then got quiet, "still with that hot writer and his cutie of a brother?"

"Hey, I'm still right here!" Macy's boyfriend, Sly playfully nudged her side, then turned his attention to Charlie. "What, don't you remember me or something?"

"How could I forget you?" Charlie smiled honestly now, thinking maybe she could get away with not answering Macy's question. "My Sly fly brotha from anotha motha."

"Yeah, that's what I'm talkin' about." Sly laughed as the two did their weird handshake thingy that ended with a fist bump, then pulling their hands back with a 'psssew' laughing yet some more.

"Well? Are you still with… what was his name?" Macy acted as if she didn't remember, but her smirk proved that she couldn't have possibly forgotten. "Dean, wasn't it?"

Nodding slowly, Charlie answered, "Yeah, I'm still with Dean. Traveling…" she paused when she realized she was about to spit out that they were hunting monsters. "Traveling all over and uhh,…" She snapped her fingers excitedly when she remembered something her and Winchesters did that would push the thought of hunting monsters away while talking to her friends. "We saw the world's largest ball of stamps!"

"Ooh, where?" Sly asked excitedly.

"Somewhere in Neb…"

"No, not happenin'." Macy said, giving Sly a look, then back to Charlie about to say something, but Sly complained.

"Come on Mace. We're already out this far. Might as well make this trip worth it."

"No. We need to get back to Chapel Hill soon." Macy retorted.

"Gee Mace, I thought you were always up for living up life?" Charlie challenged with a slight smile.

Macy tilted her head a little and smiled, "Girl, you know I'm the first in line to live up life. But when you got little Miss Spoiled Brat and her boyfriend along for the trip, things tend to be less fun."

"Oh, are you serious?" Charlie groaned. "Pam's here?"

"Mm-hm. Along with…wait what was his name again? Tanner, Tony?" Macy asked trying to remember Pamela's new boyfriend's name.

"Tommy?" Sly suggested.

"Yeah, that's his name. Tommy." Macy said looking bored out of her mind at the thought of being around Pamela and Tommy.

"Just at least tell me that Dylan is not with you guys." Charlie said not wanting to have her stalker/ex-stalker follow her around while they're here.

"Nah, he had to stay back in Chapel Hill and deal with some stuff for the Order of the Gimghoul." Macy replied. "Though if he were with, Pamela would be a whole lot easier to put up with."

"I gotta hit the head." Sly said looking around the store quickly and practically ran toward the restroom sign near the back of the store.

With a little chuckle, Charlie resumed looking through the items on the clothing rack and asked, "So what are you guys doing in town anyway?"

Macy smiled widely now. "Well of course for the Hellion Tour!" Charlie's eyes widened at that. "Dude, when I first saw you just now, my first thought was that you were here for the Hellion Tour. Since I know you love horror movies."

"Uhh, yeah. That's…" Charlie forced out a laugh and cringed thinking how fake it sounded. "That's exactly what we're in town for. But you know what? We just went to it last night and it wasn't all that good."

"Really?" Macy asked, then shrugged. "We came all the down to New Orleans just to check it out. Guess we'll have to see for ourselves."

"NO! I… I-I mean, it was bad. Like the lines were terrible and the food was… actually wasn't that bad. The fries are to die for! But the ability to scare was…" Charlie finished her statement with a double thumbs down, trying to dissuade her friends from going there and potentially becoming victims.

"Not even a little bit of it scared you?" Macy questioned putting her hand on her hip.

"Well…" Charlie thought about, but couldn't lie to her friend. "Maybe just a little."

"Are you sure about that? You seem downright scared outta your pants." Macy challenged with a smirk.

Charlie pulled her head back, "I'm not scared."

"You just admitted that you were scared of the Hellion Tour and now you're trying to make me not go, so that I won't realize it's just a little kiddy attraction." Macy popped the hip and crossed her arms with the oh-so obvious hint to friendly banter.

"It's not a kiddy attraction and I'm not scared. It's just…"

"Prove it. By coming along with us." Macy suggested.

"Okay." Charlie sighed.

Macy squealed as she briefly hugged Charlie again. "This is going to be so much fun! Get to hang out with Charlie! Just imagine throwing Pamela to the monsters!" Macy laughed and continued on with plans of annoying their arch enemy Pamela.

Charlie only half listened to her friend Macy as she thought of how she's going to tell Sam and Dean that they have to look out for her friends and deal with the case while they are in New Orleans.

"You're phone's ringing Char." Macy said with a small smile noticing that her friend was kind of out of it at the moment.

"Huh?… Oh!" Charlie gasped as she heard her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Dean asked through the phone.

Macy overheard Dean's loud voice and stole the cell phone from Charlie's hand. "Hey, Dean! Me and Charlie are shopping, but she's been distracted. If you ask me, she's been thinking about kissing you or something 'cause she is _ouuuuut_ of it."

Dean was silent on the other end of the line. His mind racing through a hundred different scenarios of why someone else was talking on Charlie's phone. None of them were good scenarios.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember me?" Macy stated almost in horror at not being remembered.

Dean forced out a chuckle, "How could I forget you, uhh…" he paused trying to put a face and name to the voice, only to ultimately come up clueless.

"Macy." Macy gave in, then handed the phone back to Charlie. Just before Charlie grabbed the cell, in a snobbish tone Macy stated, "You know, a girl likes to be remembered." Then laughed as she started to look through the clothing items once again.

Putting the phone to her ear as she quickly walked outside, the young huntress heard Dean saying something thinking he was still talking to Macy. "Hey Dean." Charlie finally said once she was pacing back and forth on the sidewalk in front of the store.

Quietly Dean asked, "What is she doing in town? You didn't tell her about…"

"No." Charlie sighed. "She nor Sly know about hunting. But Pamela Wentzel and her boyfriend are also along with them."

"Oh, come on." Dean grunted out in annoyance. "Not her too."

"Yeah, I know. They're in town for none other than the Hellion Tour." Charlie finished filling him in on what she knew.

"You gotta try and get them to leave town. Or at least not go to the attraction."

"Already tried. They're intent on going to the Hellion Tour."

"You know what that means right?"

"Yep." Charlie sighed. "Hello Hellion Tour,… again."

"This time we're not going to let anyone die." Dean said with dedicated purpose. Then in what was practically considered a whine he asked, "Does Pam have to come along?"

Charlie simply smiled and hung up her phone.

* * *

A few hours later, Sam had called Dean to find out where he and Charlie were only to find out that some of Charlie's college friends were in town for the haunted Halloween attraction. Thus Dean and Charlie were going to accompany the group of friends to the attraction, making sure that none of them where attacked or killed. The first words out of Dean's mouth about that were, "Pam is so. Freakin'. Annoying." Sam noticed by the tone, that his older brother was talking through clenched teeth.

Sam went on to explain how the lunch date was now a dinner date if Sarah could make it, so he couldn't come along to the attraction tonight. He could almost hear the steam coming from Dean's ears.

Despite being mad that he and Charlie will have to babysit her friends by themselves and their extra man was out on a date, Dean said, "Have a good time dude." Then promptly hung up on his little brother.

Sam, being used to the quick hang-ups, simply snapped his phone shut as well and decided to look back through some of the research for the case. Hell, maybe he could find something he missed before. Not too long after Sam was well into the pages and pages of research when his phone rang. He absent mindedly answered as he was trying to work through how all these victims really wanted to be scared and plus they had to have some sort of contact with the cursed item, so what was something that they all saw or had contact with?

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam." Sarah's voice replied with quite an obvious happy, almost bubbly tone. "You still up for that dinner date?"

"Uhh, yeah. Are you?" Sam asked just to make sure.

"Of course." she laughed.

"Okay, well where would you like to meet up?"

"Well there's this restaurant nearby that I heard has amazing food, so I thought we should check it out together." Sarah smiled and continued with directions.

Fifteen minutes later, Sarah sat down across from Sam. "Sorry, I'm running so late. Had some last minute things…"

Sam held up a hand with a laugh, "Hey, it's not a problem. I'm not even going to venture a guess at how busy you are with your job. Especially now."

Sarah took in a deep breath as she shifted a bit in her seat, "Yeah." Things went quiet for a little while, until Sarah asked, "So besides being here for the haunted Halloween attraction that really kills, what are you doing here in New Orleans?"

"Uhh, me, my brother and his girl are just sightseeing. You know, the typical road trip." Sam explained with a chuckle.

"That's cool!" Sarah smiled. "So have you seen anything interesting?"

"Interesting is…not the word I'd use." Sam laughed. "But yeah there were plenty of uhh, moments."

"Moments like what?" Sarah asked intrigued.

Sam thought about that for a little bit, finally answering with, "Memorable moments."

"Care to elaborate on one of these 'memorable moments'." Sarah asked, then had a menu placed before her. After ordering their meals, Sarah asked, "Well?"

"Sure." Sam nodded. "Okay, well a few months back there was a major prank war between the three of us. Let's just say that Dean got some bruises from some butter slathered on the bathroom floor, I had to get a new laptop after they hid it under the mattress and the screen cracked, and Charlie, I don't know exactly what happened between her and Dean when he got a message claiming that the fat baby in the attached image was his. Me and Charlie plotted on that one together." Sam laughed remembering Dean's clearly disturbed face after looking at that message. "Oh, and then just like the other week, Charlie put some salt in the sugar container at a random restaurant somewhere in Iowa. So then Dean put a ton of salt in his very rare bowl of cereal."

Sarah had the most shocked look on her face, "…Are you serious?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "I put up with a pair of tricksters on this road trip, but it keeps things exciting."

"Wow. I thought myself, Amber, and the rest of workers were the only ones that played pranks on each other like that." Sarah laughed out loud.

Sam and Sarah talked on and on about the many pranks that they were either apart of or the target of, losing track of time. Until Sam finally managed to sneak in a question about the murders. Don't ask him how the opportunity came about because honestly this little dinner date was a blur, but a good blur.

Feeling like she's known Sam for a lot longer than a day, Sarah opened up and gave the answer to just about anything that he asked her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean had caught up with Charlie at the store and the group of friends were on their way gallivanting around town through the local shops, talking about all that has happened in the past six months. Eventually Pam and Tommy joined the group.

Watching Charlie talking and laughing with Macy, while playing nice with Pam made Dean realize what the hunting lifestyle has taken away from her.

Sly, Macy's boyfriend elbowed Dean's arm as they walked down Bourbon Street, "You bored?"

Dean had to chuckle at that, "Never." he answered truthfully. At least not when it had anything to do with Charlie. Sly simply stared at him for a moment before turning to Tommy, Pam's boyfriend; asking him the same thing.

Ahead of the men, Pam was telling Charlie and Macy of her brand new car and how it could beat anyone on Ridgeway Wrath back in North Carolina. Macy stopped her right there remembering the altercation between Pam and Charlie which resulted in Pam's Barbie car getting crushed like an aluminum can. Macy certainly didn't want this time with her friend to be marred with talk of the past that would more than likely end in a fist fight and with Pam, the little wanna-be Barbie doll in the hospital with a broken nose.

Macy glanced at her watch and suddenly, what one could only describe as a squeak came from within and emanated from her. "It's time to go! It's time to go!"

"It's 6:30 already?" Sly asked looking at his own watch.

A short while later and the two hunters found themselves in the middle of a huge crowd at the 'Gripke and Kamble: Hellion Tour'.

Charlie and Dean walked around pretending to be thoroughly enjoying themselves while they were really keeping a very close eye out for anything at all that seemed out of the ordinary. Everything seemed normal, or at least almost like it was before they heard Natalie screaming the previous night.

They went through with the hay ride with the very same driver with the same make-up and outfit. Charlie noticed that he made sure to look at her with a sinister smile. Honestly, it was kind of a creepy feeling, but she just passed it off as another part of the ride. Though when the hay ride driver left them in the middle of the woods just like he did the previous night, she noticed him staring at Pam weirdly.

"What's up?" Dean asked her as he quickly watched which way different parts of the crowd were going. There seemed to be two different routes they could take from here.

Charlie again shrugged it off as her nerves getting to her. "Nothing."

"You sure?" Dean asked noticing how tense she seemed.

"Yeah, just kinda getting antsy, I guess."

"Come on guys, let's go this way." Macy laughed as she pulled Sly along with her towards the left side.

Pam rolled her eyes in a very bored fashion and started off to follow Macy leaving Tommy behind. She screamed quite a few times followed up with an 'OMG! So did not see that coming.' Her third scream is when she finally decided to walk with Tommy.

Dean and Charlie were snickering a bit each and every time she screamed.

Sly had been scared by some sort of hideous ghoul that was trying to blend in with the woods and popped out at him. Macy laughed hysterically at him playing it off like she was brave. "Aww, Sly's scared." she pouted. "Poor baby."

Sly wrapped his arm around Macy's back, "Yeah, you go ahead and laugh it up now. Wait until later on." he smirked pulling her even closer to him, tickling her sides causing her to giggle.

"No! Don't you start that right now!" she got out over her laughter.

"You know I never really thought that they would get together." Charlie said quietly to Dean as she watched two of her good friends playing around like a typical young couple.

Smiling Dean replied, "They're cute."

Charlie laughed at the fact that Dean had said the word 'cute', only to have it interrupted by Macy's scream. The pair of hunter's eyes and feet were moving before they could comprehend what was happening. Macy had tripped because of Sly tickling her and screamed as she and Sly fell onto the ground covered with foliage.

"Get off of me!" she yelled out while laughing at the whole incident.

Sly got up and held his hand out for her while Charlie let out a deep breath.

"Can we get out of here? I gotta pee." Pam complained, twirling a golden lock of hair around her finger.

"You can go squat in the woods here." Dean suggested with a not so hidden smirk.

Pam made a face at him, then answered, "I am _not_ squatting in the woods."

"When nature calls, nature calls princess." was Dean's snarky reply.

"Behave, will you." Charlie whispered to Dean as she pulled him ahead of them.

"And you were the one talking about well-behaved women never making history yesterday. I'm a not so well-behaved man and I'm making history." Dean cockily grinned causing Charlie to smile.

"Oh I cannot take much more of this lovey dovey crap." Pam complained yet again walking ahead of everyone.

Charlie let out an irritated sigh and quickly followed Pam around a bend in the path way they had been following. Luckily she did and was able spot something shiny in the deeper part of the shadows. Squinting a bit Charlie saw a human-like figure in the shadows preparing to throw a dagger of some sort towards Pam. "Pam! Down! Now!" she said while running to tackle her to the ground. Just after she lunged forward and was already half way to the ground a swooshing sound met the young hunter's ears. Firmly landing on the hard ground, Charlie looked up to see the dagger stuck in a tree.

"You freak!" Pam madly yelled out while in the process of standing up. "It's just a prop! It wouldn't have hurt me!" Running her hand back through her hair she practically started to cry, "You got mud in my hair! We are leaving now!"

Dean helped Charlie up while Macy, Sly and Tommy followed Pam. "What are you doing freakin' out like that?"

"Freakin' out? She would've died if I didn't do that!" Charlie countered.

"Charlie, it's just a prop knife." Dean said hitting the dagger and watched as the rubber knife swayed back and forth. "See, it's a prop."

Shaking her head, she replied, "A moment ago, that was not a prop. Dean, I know what I saw."

"I think I finally agree with Pam, we're leaving now."

* * *

**A/N - Didn't like the chapter at first, but now it's grown on me! Hope you liked it!**

**Memorable Moments is the of one of Charlene D.'s stories! I suggest for you to check them out!**

**Macy, Sly, and Pam are from the first Charlie story I wrote "You, Me, Equal Them?", incase you were wondering who they were. **


End file.
